The purpose of this study is to accurately document possible racial differentials in the prevalence of major neurologic disorders by surveying an entire county, with a biracial population of approximately 25,000. The disorders investigated include cerebral palsy, dementia, psychomotor delay, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, and cerebrovascular disease.